


Yuuya's Dream

by boychik



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Birds, Brothers, Death, Drabble, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: Ova swim before his eyes, round and white as the pills in the infirmary. They coalesce inside his head, mercury bright, the light growing so intense that Yuuya fears he will split clean down the middle, spilling feathers and gore across the whole of the star.





	Yuuya's Dream

Ova swim before his eyes, round and white as the pills in the infirmary. They coalesce inside his head, mercury bright, the light growing so intense that Yuuya fears he will split clean down the middle, spilling feathers and gore across the whole of the star.

_Hey, hey, that’s no way to behave—_  he begins, releases that confident laugh that masks a sparking web of nerves, gently now, stay in control, it all comes so natural to him.

No, it’s not a star but an egg. A clean white egg that is starting to morph and bubble and froth like lava beneath his slender toes. It’s a sickening realization though hasn’t he known all along? and his next words spill from him like vomit.

_I’m sorry, brother. I’m sorry, brother, I’M SORRY—_

All he gets in response is a swelling of the egg until he fears it will burst.

And then it does.

The sound carries through many chambers, booming bass  _plips_  and  _plops_ ; it echoes as though Yuuya is one huge tunnel, an empty conductor of sound.

Suddenly all the light drains from his field of vision, and the egg is reborn.

The shell thickens around him. A darkness sets in, not pleasant but stifling. All his life Yuuya has leaned phototropic towards the light, looking beyond the opaque rims to the world beyond—even in his darkest hours (literally) rushing through a dangerous game in shadowed back alleys he’s always looked up towards the stars.

But now there’s no more light.

Yuuya is trapped.

_No, brother, no brother, NO BROTHER NO BROTHER NO—_

But it’s too late.

A giant wing like a hammer swings through the air, shining a sick too-white as it descends. Yuuya’s paralyzed inside the darkness. The albumen feels disgusting against his skin, and he wants nothing more than to spread the wings pinned tight to his body by layers of viscous sauce. There’s nothing to do now but close his eyes. As his mind plummets through time and space, his brain bursts under the force of his brother’s mighty wing. Yuuya’s brain is broken now, but in space his mind still drifts, sending out thoughts like:

_I’m so sorry, brother_

and

_I love you, brother_

and

_Please forgive me, brother_

They will drift around in space until the end of time.


End file.
